monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:K4153r D
Welcome to my Talk Page! Welcome to the Talk Page of k4153r D! I know its not much now, but I would like to reserve this page for any and all comments that anyone has on my contributions to the wikia (however insignificant they are). Also, if anyone is looking for someone to post a guide on a particular monster or weapon, I'd be happy to spend some time on it, although it may not come as fast as people would like because I'm still currently schooling. If I've done a crappy job, or if my contributions are not up to expectations, PLEASE tell me about it and do not hesitate to be blunt about it. I will contribute in other areas or rectify/wipe my mistakes. Thanks! :3 Feel free to start a new topic if you've got a new issue to discuss here! Your weapon pages... Hi, I've been looking at your contributions in the past 48 hours and I noticed you made some weapon pages. That's fine and all, and I like that but there's 1 thing that bugs me. Why do you have to make them all over 12000b? And that alone for the infobox. A regular info box with equally much information takes only around 600-1100b. Can you do something about your rather impressive habit to make your weapon pages larger in Bit size than they're supposed to be? :D Other than that, keep it up. Artemis Paradox (talk) 16:38, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Hi Artemis, lol, sorry about that. Didn't know there was such a thing called bit sizes for pages :p. I don't really know where i can actually see the bit size, or exactly how to limit them to your recommended size, so i kinda need advice on that. thanks! K4153r D 16:55, September 7, 2010 (UTC) 2 things: #If you want me to quickly (or at all) notice your response, post it on my Talk Page. #Use the infobox in, for example, the Hellish Slasher page. Just copy and paste it and edit the info for your future weapon pages. I hope you do tons of them, we're kinda lacking on them. Try giving professional commentary as well. If you can't do that, someone else might still do though. ^^ Artemis Paradox (talk) 19:30, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Well, those images aren't new to us. I don't know by how far we actually got all of the weapon images, but I'm sure that we beat GameFAQs by at least a mile to it. ;) Just a quick tip about the commentary part (if you're going to do that), start with a description of what the weapon is and when it can be obtained. Then talk about the materials it needs and how difficult it (assumably) is to make. Follow that up with a factual comparison to other weapons that are of the same type (such as Hellish Slasher with C.Blango Destructor) and point out the differences. And at last, give a recommendation on whether it's worth it if you look at it purely based on its stats and the requirements needed for creation. Basically like I did. That hellish slasher page was written by me for example. NEVER refer to yourself or your personal opinions/believes in these pages. It's unprofessional and nobody really cares about your feelings anyway. :P At least I don't... >.> Keep it up. Artemis Paradox (talk) 12:57, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Haha! Sure thing! K4153r D 13:13, September 8, 2010 (UTC)